Secrets and Mysteries
by xxdogxx
Summary: Bella and her family needs help. They are being chased by the government as genetic build-ups. How will the Cullens help? RXR. Sounds better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_**BPOV**_

I was once again watching my family play baseball.

But this time it was different. This time I felt as if someone was dying. Kind of like having that extra sense when you're in love. Really this time though it is more like with family.

I had also been getting random texts and calls. They all keep saying 'Your families time is up' or 'You got away last time, this time it won't be as easy.'

Of course I didn't show Edward.

I also didn't tell the Cullens my family was genetic freaks. We all were injected with a vial to make us protectors. We were meant to be guards.

But in our last day there we found out they were going to be injecting more kids with the vials. When our parents found out they broke us out and put us up for adoption. We got adopted, but when we were five the government found where our parents sent us.

We got away and ended up boarding different airplanes in the haste to get away.

The plane father was on crashed during takeoff. Mom was caught and brought back for more experiments.

Then we meet up at age 15 and found a room. It was locked, but we heard screaming. Being in a hurry we were unable to get into the room with a plan. We all refused to go at it blind.

If you were to put us all together you have the ultimate weapon.

The oldest of us was able to create a force shield. Even tanks were unable to penetrate it. Her name was Alala. Greek for War-like.

Her twin who was born after was a mind shield. (I got some too, but his main power was the mind shield.) His name was Agapetos. Greek for beloved.

Next was me. I was able to find anyone in the world. If you only have a mental picture I can still find he/she. My name is Isabella, Bella for short. It was Italian for beautiful.

And last was our little sister. She was able to see the future and if it is a certain person she can use super strength against that person. We still haven't figured the reason for that. Her name was Eidothea. Greek for knowing goddess.

Strange as it may seem we were all born in the same year period. Also we have no idea why our parents decided to make my name the only Italian.

Also being kids we thought our names were stupid, so we gave each other nick names.

Alala is Al (It might be a dude's name, but unless you want to be at the bottom of the ocean don't make fun.) Agapetos is Grape (We were 2 give us a break.) You all know my nick name was Bella. And Eidothea was E.

Our mom was known to be the only one to be able to survive many, many bails.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, "Bella you still there?!"

"What? Huh? Purple," I said lamely.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward said taking me into his arms.

"Yea, I'm…" I cut off when I saw movements in the trees.

A very sick person emerged.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Isabella?" she asked.

"Mom?"

She gave me a weak smile and collapse.

I ran to her.

"Mom, come on just get energy for the ground," I cried.

When we are really weakened we could pull energy from objects. The ground was the best place when we were really weak.

"It won't work."

"Come on mom. You can survive. Just touch something living."

"The last injection. They succeeded."

She started to stare off into space and repeated 'they succeeded.'

"Mom, come on stay with me."

I shook her to get her out of her trance.

"The second holds the key. Find your siblings for help. Tell them your father and I always loved you."

With that she was gone. The injection started to eat her body from the inside out. I took a mental picture of the last time I saw my mother's face.

**AN: Please Review!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_**BPOV**_

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask.

"Hold on," I said.

I needed to locate my siblings and fast.

I first looked for Al. Las Angles, California.

Next in line was Grape. He was in New York, New York.

Lastly was E. She was located in a random Pacific Islander.

"I have to go," I said when I was done.

"What?" Edward and Alice asked hurt.

"I have to. I need to find my siblings. If I don't the government has the army set, but if they get my siblings or even me it could not end well," I couldn't look at them.

"We will go with you," Carlisle said walking forward.

Where is Al when you need her?

They were all stepping towards me when we could start to hear helicopters.

They had machine guns galore.

They had them all aimed at me.

Just as the bullets came crashing down towards me I saw a blue physical shield go up.

"Hey Little Sis!" Al yelled over the guns.

"Have you figured out your hidden power?" I asked.

"Yay. Transportation."

Then in the chopper I saw one of the kids they injected with.

_Mind controller_, I thought to myself.

I put my hand on Al's shoulder so her shield wouldn't come down.

Just as he was about to break me a tan shield went up.

"Grape!" I greeted.

He nodded. Really fast.

"Speed your hidden power?" I asked.

He only nodded more. When he used his shield he couldn't talk because it deals with mind.

A small figure went flying through the air and crashed into the whirly bird.

"Watch out!" E yelled pointing behind the Cullens.

Upcoming was a low flying chopper.

Al couldn't put her shield out more so I did the stupidest thing. I put up my left hand as if it would stop it. But to my surprise it did stop. And whenever I moved my hand it moved too.

E got shot and that got me mad. I sent the chopper in my control flying into the one that shot E. The other retreated.

"E!" the three of us yelled running up the curled up figure in the middle of the field. Well, more like Al and I because Grape still had his shield up so the vampires wouldn't smell blood.

When we got to her I lifted up her head. Al pulled out a shot and struck it in her.

We stopped the bleeding and I heard Grape ask, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know. I slowed down her blood stream and speeded up her healing process. He shot a high pressure point. If he would have gotten any closer she would have been dead."

"Major pressure on our pressure points lead to death?" I asked.

She nodded," Yea. Any other part of the body would just heal."

When we were done talking I heard E spattering.

"Hey, what is your extra power?" I asked her.

"Flying," she said smiling.

"Cool."

"I think yours Bella is telekinesis," Al clarified.

"Okay," Rose hissed, "Now that the family reunion is over. Can you tell us what is going on?"

I nodded and explained.

When I was done Esme asked, "So you four together is the greatest weapon."

I looked down in shame. I didn't like that when I was a fetus I still just an experiment.

"Yes, but we are weak right now. We have to train. So I have to go."

"No," Edward said sternly, "I'm not going to lose you. I love you to much."

"Yea," Emmett said, "You are family. And families stick together-ummm…yea."

He did a quick double take on that.

"Bella, they could help," E said.

"Do you see it?"

She nodded.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck then everything went black.

EPOV

The smallest on nodded, they haven't told us their names, but then all four collapsed.

"They should have taken the warning. I did say I wasn't going to be as easy."

Then you could see then physically heal.

The twins walked up to us and up a shield.

The small one stood outside. Ready to fall in if something went wrong.

Bella seemed to be being controlled. No she was constricting.

"Kick his ass Bella," the young one said before being in gulfed by the shield.

"She was seeing if it was safe for Bella to fight alone," the oldest one said.

The tan shield faltered when the man said, "You might want to turn around."

"We are vampires. I think we can handle it," Jasper said.

"Okay. Suit yourselves," the oldest said.

We turned to see Bella.

She was flipping and spinning. She was using her powers and all.

She finally ended it by slamming him into the shield. Her hand was at his throat.

The man's shield went down when he said," Go home. Tell your little master, we're back."

Bella throw the man she was fighting to the ground.

We all looked at her in shock.

"By the way," she said, "This is Grape, Al, and E."

"Bella," I said walking up to her and said, "You are not alone."

And I captured her lips in mine.

**AN: Please Review!!! **


End file.
